


Save Me

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:01:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27030853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: Set at the beginning of 'In Divine Proportion' during the scene with Barbara in her hotel room battling her PTSD.
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Save Me

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

I’m tired. A bone deep weariness that I cannot shake because every time I close my eyes I’m back there.

I’m cold. A bitter chill that creeps through my veins, no matter how many layers I wear, I can never get warm.

I’m scared. I’m living on my nerves, jumping at the slightest noise, the slightest movement, everything takes me by surprise.

The room is oppressive.

My heart pounds.

The shivering becomes shudders as my blood becomes ice.

I feel like I’m suffocating, fighting for every breath.

Tommy! 

I need you!

Help me! 

Save me!

Tommy!

The words don’t come.


End file.
